<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Алкотрипом по Галактике by Moody_Alkane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107091">Алкотрипом по Галактике</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Alkane/pseuds/Moody_Alkane'>Moody_Alkane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Headcanon, M/M, daily life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Alkane/pseuds/Moody_Alkane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как любит веселиться Девятая комната.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>9'beta/9'alpha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Алкотрипом по Галактике</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Я мучился с тем, отмечать в жанрах ООС или нет, потому что по сути в каноне, кроме их внешности, больше ничего не известно, так что замечательная метка "Как ориджинал" как никогда была кстати. А еще... Это скорее напоминает хэдканон, придуманный Великим Мной. Очень хотелось написать про этих лапушек, у которых экранного времени было от силы минута, хах. Так что приятного прочтения~</p><p>Чтобы было удобно, прикрепляю эти ссылочки: https://s1.zerochan.net/9%27ζ.600.2327373.jpg</p><p>https://steamuserimages-a.akamaihd.net/ugc/955224589378967473/83ADFD8F9A2A89C71BC82C20473977835E30CFD0/?imw=512&amp;;imh=288&amp;;ima=fit&amp;;impolicy=Letterbox&amp;;imcolor=%23000000&amp;;letterbox=true<br/>(слева направо: одна из сестричек, Гамма, Бета, Альфа, Йота (всеизвестная Ноль Два, которой в фанфике нет), Эпсилон и Дельта, две сестрички)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Девятая комната определённо умеет веселиться, хотя бы потому, что в помещении на трёх человек собирается сразу восемь.</p><p>Закупается всем, как обычно, Гамма. Ради вида он сначала устало цыкает, а потом всё же соглашается при одном условии — Дельта и Бета пойдут с ним. Альфа разрешает, а Бета искренне не понимает, как это лихо его сбросили со счетов, но всё же скрывает недовольный блеск глаз за длинной голубой челкой. А потом и вовсе забывает, оказываясь рядом с дерзким и наглым Гаммой и прагматичной и сообразительной Дельтой. Трое друзей чуть ли не в обнимку идут за алкашкой. Альфа с Эпсилоном только отрешённо качают головами.</p><p>В магазине у Гаммы разбегаются глаза от количества алкоголя, и он хочет забрать всё и сразу. Как хорошо, что рядом есть Дельта. Она осаждает одним лишь взглядом салатовых глаз и начинает тактично выбирать нужный алкоголь. Бета стоит рядом с ней и помогает советами, напоминая, кто какой алкоголь любит, и от себя добавляет, сколько именно нужно Альфе. Гамма стоит за их спинами и обливается горючими слезами: его мнения так никто и не спросил. «Ты тут ради грубой силы», – говорят оба друга, и Гамма опечаливается ещё больше, бросая недовольное: «Чертовы гурманы». Удовлетворённые выбором Бета и Дельта идут к кассе, обсуждая, что новое они попробуют сегодня. Они всегда берут какой-нибудь новенький вид и смакуют его первым, делясь друг с другом ощущениями. Вот только, если Дельта делает это с умом, в зависимости от ситуации понижая или повышая градус, то вот Бета более склонен слететь с катушек, если его хорошенько так подбить на эксперименты. Гамма определённо знает, как отомстить хотя бы одному из них. Он идет позади, неся пакеты, и довольно усмехается, предвкушая весёлую ночку.</p><p>С порога в нос ударяет насыщенный запах выпечки, и все трое буквально плавятся от этого аромата. В животах невольно урчит, и они проходят в комнату. Дзета, Эта и Тета орудуют на кухне, а из-под их умелых рук искусно создаются настоящие шедевры кулинарии. Но никого, абсолютно никого не смущает, что эти шедевры будут просто как закуска к их мозговыносящему празднику.</p><p>Эпсилон сидит на диванчике и пьет чай, улыбаясь, казалось, всему вокруг, даже опустевшей чашке в руках. Сиреневые волосы мягко обрамляют его лицо, а светлые фиалковые глаза смотрят тепло и радушно. В их лихой разносортной компании он всегда приносил частичку уюта и спокойствия, являясь незаменимым связующим звеном между всеми. Высокий рост создавал атмосферу защищенности, поэтому с Эпсилоном всегда было гораздо легче и расслабленнее.</p><p>— Вы пришли. Славно, – и он улыбается, осторожно ставя чашку на стол, а после принимаясь помогать ребятам разбирать покупки.</p><p>Альфа всё это время стоит возле входной двери, что поначалу его вообще не было заметно. Но Бета, всё же почувствовав его взгляд, оборачивается и идёт к нему.</p><p>— Почему так долго? – Альфа смотрит холодно, равнодушно. Хоть он и ниже, но всё равно его взгляд подавляет, заставляет принять его превосходство, смотрит сверху вниз. Альфа хочет казаться отстранённым и нахальным, от чего ухмыляется и уже хочет уйти, сохранив интригу, но Бета не позволяет.</p><p>— Хотел удивить тебя, – говорит он. Глаза цвета расплавленной лазури весело смотрят, а после Бета наклоняется и лёгким поцелуем накрывает чужие губы, шепча глупое извинение. И Альфа прощает. Просто не может устоять и сам счастливо улыбается в поцелуй.</p><p>— Вы там скоро? – слышится недовольное от Гаммы, а после глухой удар и обиженные бормотания — наверняка Дельта ткнула локтём ему в ребро.</p><p>Посреди комнаты стеклянный стол, а возле него два дивана и два кресла. Все усаживаются на полюбившиеся места. На столике стоят угощения от девушек, а под столом бутылки. Каждый достает свою любимую. На фоне играет музыка, а атмосфера до жути приятная. Может, сейчас они и выглядят разрозненно, общаясь по парам, но пары меняются, и получается, что общаются все со всеми.</p><p>— За Девяток! – провозглашает первый тост Альфа, и все с улыбками на лицах чокаются, залпом осушая бокалы.</p><p>И начинается веселье.</p><p>Разговаривают обо всём. О готовке сестёр, о своих успехах или о том, как же классно вот так собираться вместе и проводить время.</p><p>Бета и Дельта не забывают смаковать новокупленный джин, улёгшись в кресла напротив друг друга, закинув ногу на ногу и с забавными лицами, представляя клуб гурманов Девяток, а после просто смеются. У Дзеты, Эты и Теты свои развлечения — они каждый раз устраивают «соревнования сестричек», как они это называют. И все собираются вокруг, чтобы посмотреть, кто же выиграет. У каждой из сестёр бутылка шампанского. Эпсилон стоит перед ними и открывает свою банку с сидром — сигнал для начала турнира. Девушки закидывают голову и принимаются вливать в себя обжигающий горло алкоголь. Каждый болеет за них. Даже не имея фаворита, все в напряжении следят за исходом покрасневшие и развеселевшие. Выигрывает Тета, и комната оглушается радостными криками и поздравлениями.</p><p>Их компания Девяток славится своим видом и поистине блядским характером. Особого внимания, конечно, заслуживают сёстры. Длинные серебристые волосы, острый, как лезвие, взгляд кроваво-красных глаз и маски, создающие таинственную атмосферу — эти девушки внушали непонятный страх и источали опасность. И никто даже не мог догадаться, что они способны так звонко хохотать. У Теты подкашиваются ноги, а голову ведёт, и она оседает на пол, весело хихикая, поддерживаемая сёстрами. Её лицо не скрыто за маской, а поэтому видно, как на губах расцветает радостная очаровательная улыбка, и страха и опасности как ни бывало.</p><p>Дельта, оприходовав бутылку джина, становится более разговорчивой и повеселевшей. Она забирает свои и без того короткие волосы в миниатюрный хвостик и достаёт карты. Все знают, какой она безупречный шулер, но всё равно садятся играть. Комнату наполняют крики, чертыханья и беззлобная перебрань, так как выиграть у Дельты почти невозможно. А она сидит, скрестив ноги, и, как заядлый картёжник, ловко тасует карты, не стесняясь мухлевать даже в открытую, но это вообще никого не заботит. Игра приносит удовольствие только своим процессом, заканчиваясь тем, что все начинают кидать карты под Гамму, а тот, покраснев от напряжения, пытается их отбить. В итоге Альфа хитро усмехается, определённо задумывая пакость, и хватает биту, начиная с садистским удовольствием кидать оттуда карты в Гамму, а тот всё пуще и пуще злится, не в состоянии отбить все и в итоге бросает всё на пол и падает замертво, а Альфа, довольный своей выходкой, ехидно смеётся, так что все единогласно снова закрепляют за ним звание «дьявола во плоти».</p><p>Гамма наконец восстаёт из мёртвых и, пытаясь сохранить остатки разума (а пить он умел замечательно, но ему всё равно расти и расти до выдержки Дельты), он идёт выполнять свою намеченную месть.</p><p>Дело в том, что пить все умели по-разному, и на каждого это накладывало свой определённый эффект. Сёстры спивались мгновенно и засыпали, находясь под бдительным контролем Дельты. Та же, как и было сказано, имела поистине великолепную выдержку, и ещё никому не удавалось споить её до состояния неадеквата, скорее, это она всех спаивала, а потом наслаждалась творением своих рук. Эпсилон старался не пить, так как он единственный, кто сможет утром собрать их куски воедино, и вообще самый ответственный из Девяток, что удивительно, учитывая, что Альфа был принят как негласный лидер. На это Эпсилон только мягко улыбался, приговаривая, что у него нет тех качеств, которые есть у Альфы, а поэтому он просто будет стараться сделать всё самое лучшее на благо компании.</p><p>Девушки уселись кругом на полу, принимаясь играть в пьяный покер, а Эпсилон улёгся на диванчике и достал гитару.</p><p>А с последними тремя дело обстояло куда хуже. Говоря простыми словами, всё было чертовски ужасно и нестабильно, и если бы не они, то, возможно, эти попойки были бы абсолютно безобидными.</p><p>Во время пьянок Бета старался как можно скорее споить Альфу, пока сам находился в более-менее здравом рассудке. А всё потому, что сначала их лидер держался молодцом, а вот потом наступало состояние, когда включался хард хорни режим, и Альфа лез ко всякому, кто был на его пути, от чего Бета, сам себе не признаваясь, крайне ревновал. А не пить их лидер не мог. Вот поэтому сейчас, когда наступила эта стадия, Альфа восседал на коленях Беты и страстно целовал, руками уже пробираясь к штанам и стараясь расправиться с ними как можно скорее. Бета-то был не против, вот только... </p><p>— Не здесь... Альфа, – послышится тихое, когда он всё же смог оторвать от себя разомлевшего опьянённого Альфу.</p><p>Тот смотрит на него мутными от желания глазами, а на щеках цветёт игривый румянец, и Альфа выгибается, потираясь своей восхитительной задницей о пах Беты. Тому остаётся только стойко держать собственное возбуждение в руках и сокрушаться, ведь он хочет этого не меньше Альфы, но не сейчас и не под алкоголем. А тот не останавливается и хватает похолодевшие пальцы Беты, поднося их к своему манящему ротику и начиная медленно облизывать их, водя мягким тёплым язычком и смотря из-под пленительно полуприкрытых глаз.</p><p>Бета гулко сглатывает, хватает рядом стоящую бутылку водки, залпом выливая в себя остатки и рывком пододвигая к себе Альфу, сливаясь в мокром поцелуе, передавая обжигающую жидкость. Альфу снова ведёт. Поцелуй продолжается, и теперь не только от опьянения кружится голова. Воздуха катастрофически не хватает. В комнате и так было жарко, а сейчас как будто рядом стоит ядерная мини-установка. Альфа млеет под поцелуем и растекается безвольной лужицей, позволяя опрокинуть себя на диван. Манящий. Соблазнительный. Такой открытый. Но Бета себя отдёргивает: «Сейчас не время». Он приоткрывает пальцем пленительный ротик и снова вливает туда жгучую жидкость, всё же решая снова поцеловать, чтобы было определённо и наверняка. Хотя сам признаётся себе, что это невероятно сексуально целовать его вот так, до потери контроля, до чувства чужого опьянения. </p><p>И вот наступает третья стадия, когда Альфа наконец умиряет свой пыл и теперь становится самым послушным мальчиком на Земле. Он разрешает себя поднять на руки, сам что-то шепчет на ухо, даже не заботясь о смысле слов, и чувствует, как его кладут на диван, головой на чужие колени. На его бедро ложится что-то твердое и округлое, и рядом слышится приятная мелодия гитары и низкий голос Эпсилона, который начинает петь завораживающее сознание песню. Альфа улетает с первых звуков.</p><p>Бета, проверив, что его возлюбленный в безопасности, облегчённо выдыхает понимая, что сам был на грани и ещё чуть-чуть, и это ходячая секс-катастрофа могла и правда сломать его выдержку.</p><p>Вернёмся же к Гамме. Вот и все уже заняли свои позиции, и его плану ничто не помешает. Он подходит к Бете и предлагает безумное: экспериментировать с тем, что осталось на столе. Хоть Бета и остался в рассудке, то это ненадолго, и Гамма определённо знает, что тот не откажет ему. Поэтому, подхватив друг друга под руки, они идут вливать в себя всё, что только найдут на столе. Гамма может с уверенностью ручаться за собственный талант не слететь от резких перемен градуса — это была единственная польза от него, но никто не говорил ему об этом прямо — а вот Бета не мог, но ему очень хотелось попробовать нечто новое. И вот они начинают шоу «Э-э-эксперименты», и с кухни слышится глупейшее ухаха и перезвон бутылок.</p><p>Девушки уже заснули, а Дельта в одной из комнат начинает постигать искусство Таро, обложившись горящими телефонами взамен свечей и начертив на полу круг помадой. Выглядит поистине жутко, от чего шедший в туалет Гамма сбивается со своей траектории и врезается в стену.</p><p>Эпсилон и Альфа стоят на балконе, ведя разговоры за жизнь. На Альфу нападает меланхолия, а поэтому он составляет идеальную компанию для любившего поговорить Эпсилона. Они смотрят на звёзды и говорят о смысле Вселенной. А потом оба вливают в себя по баночке пива, потому что так можно и вообще, что ты, Бета, это вообще не портит момента.</p><p>Ближе к четырем часам ночи, когда, казалось, уже всё закончено и все спились, в зал влетают двое. Только в штанах, с оголенной грудью и намазанной на ней пастой они держат другу друга за локти и начинают танцевать канкан. Как славно, что их комната на первом этаже. А потом оба начинают бегать по комнатам и орать что-то про волка и валежник, а на вопрос «зачем», уверенно отвечать, что это неважно, потому что ни то, ни другое не найдено, и вообще, Эпсилон, ты тут случайно их не видел?</p><p>В итоге засыпает и Дельта. Среди бодрствующих остаются только четверо. Эпсилон и Альфа обосновываются в зале, разваливаясь на диване и включая какие-то дикие программы по телевизору, которые идут только в четыре тридцать. Вопреки увещеваниям Эпсилона, Гамма и Бета отправляются в магазин за дошираком. «Эпси...ик.. это же главное лекарство от похмелья!» – восклицают они. Эпсилону всё же удаётся уговорить их надеть хотя бы одежду. Бета мажет губами по щеке Альфы, называя его своим любимым, и скрепив сердце отправляется в поход за дошираком. </p><p>В его процессе Гамма теряет Бету по пути и приходит домой уже под утро и один, тут же заваливаясь на пол на самом пороге. Хотя бы дверь закрыл и на этом спасибо.</p><p>Эпсилон накрывает уснувшего Альфу пледом, идёт к сестрам в комнату и подставляет ведро к кровати. На свой собственный страх и риск всё же не решается заглянуть в комнату, где обосновались подвыпившая Дельта, и дотаскивает бренное тело Гаммы до унитаза. Отряхнув руки, он смотрит на царящее умиротворение, вздыхает и отправляется на поиски Беты.</p><p>Тот находится сравнительно быстро. Возле магазина стоит тележка, на которой располагается ещё одна перевёрнутая тележка, образуя подобие клетки, внутри которой сидит Бета. Точнее спит.</p><p>— Хей, Бета, тебе там нормально? – окликает того Эпсилон, плотнее закутываясь в шарф. На улице прохладно, а вот от Беты так и пышет жаром. Кажется, будто ещё немного и накалятся металлические прутья тележки.</p><p>Бета приоткрывает глаза и расплывчато отвечает:</p><p>— Нильзя... Он не нийд...ней...най...найдёт. Не найдёт.</p><p>— Кто не найдёт? – непонимающе спрашивает Эпсилон, и Бета манит его рукой, чтобы тот приблизился, и шепчет:</p><p>— Ты тож должен сесть в капулсу... Сесть... Коварный осьмингог с усами тебя не оты...ик...щет, – и тыкает в сторону магазина.</p><p>Эпсилон тут же понимает и, не сдерживаясь, хохочет, ловя оскорблённый взгляд Беты. Возле входа в магазин стоит надувная кукла, а воздух, подаваемый снизу, не накачивает её целиком, а поэтому с каждым потоком кукла дико вертела лопастями в виде рук, выглядя как настоящая водная гидра. А ещё охранник с пышными усами и со шваброй наперевес злобно поглядывает из своей каморки. Сложив в извиняющемся жесте руки, Эпсилон с осторожностью высвобождает Бету из железного плена и обхватывает его за талию, чтобы тот не смог наделать делов, пока они идут до дома.</p><p>Утро встречает всех также по-разному. Но болезненные стоны слышны отовсюду. Первой просыпается Дельта. Она лежит в кругу из помады, рядом лежит распотрошённая пачка чипсов, и со всех поверхностей на неё глядят мармеладные медвежата с откушенными головами. Зашедший в комнату Эпсилон только останавливается на пороге, и они с минуту смотрят друг другу в глаза. Дельта пожимает плечами, проговаривая: «Вот как-то так», и идёт в ванну. Эпсилон оглядывает «место убийства». Помимо помады и мармелада, на люстру накинута наволочка, от чего кажется, что над кроватью склонился призрак, а матрас повёрнут под углом к стене, образовывая простор между стеной и плоскостью кровати. В нём находится ворох из подушек и мягких игрушек, что больше напоминает гнездо поехавшей кукухой птички. Эпсилон мог только поднять руки, не в состоянии с этим бороться, и только прикрывает дверь, оставляя всё на заботу самой Дельты — ей виднее. А ещё она ко всему прочему проснулась трезва, как стёклышко, но несколько отстранённее обычного.</p><p>Сестёр ломало по-лютому. Они лежали в одной постели, пихая друг друга ногами и переругиваясь. Вот только их перебранки были короткими, от накатывающих приступов тошноты. Как и было заведено, тот, кто первой упал на пол, нужно было идти на разведку, а поэтому, преодолевая неприятные ощущения, они принялись спихивать друг друга с кровати. В итоге пришёл Эпсилон и разнял их, давая каждой по упаковке с заваренным дошираком (который всё же купил Гамма) и водички с таблеточкой. </p><p>У Эпсилона уже были тёмные круги под глазами, и ему безумно хотелось спать. Его задача была выполнена — ночь пережита. Но он всё же заглядывает в зал. Альфа уже проснулся. Он сладко потягивается, зажмуривая от удовольствия глаза. Солнечные лучи играют с волосами цвета пшена и падают на нежную светлую кожу. Удивительно, но на Альфу алкоголь оказывает какое-то поистине магическое и необъяснимое действие. Он словно бы сжигает всю его усталость, от чего на утро Альфа просыпается бодрым, свежим и отдохнувшим. Наверное, всё потому, что он нечасто пьёт и вообще он — лидер, ему можно. </p><p>— Эпсилон? Тебя нехило потрепало за эту ночь, как погляжу, – говорит он и хлопает его по плечу, улыбаясь. – Но теперь иди спать. Это приказ. Я сам со всем разберусь и этих подниму из мёртвых, – он кивает головой в сторону дивана.</p><p>Эпсилон соглашается с ним. Хоть Альфа и сказал, что это приказ, но сам ведь улыбается искренне и дружелюбно, от чего этот «приказ» больше походит на скрытую заботу. И Эпсилон это понимает. Он уходит в комнату к Дельте, чтобы закутаться в кокон из одеяла и проспать весь день, потому что заслужил.</p><p>А тем временем на диване в зала лежат два бездыханных тела. Так казалось, но, вот к счастью, оба дышат. Руки и ноги переплетены между собой, а каждое движение отдаётся глухой болью, от чего оба парня безмолвно открывают рты, словно выброшенные на берег рыбы. Это должны быть вроде болезненные стоны, вот только оба охрипли, поэтому получается то, что получается.</p><p>— Два остолопа, – констатирует Альфа, рассматривая «трупы».</p><p>— Милый, поцелуй меня, и мне сразу станет легче, – шепчет Бета, умоляюще смотря на Альфу.</p><p>Тот только хмыкает и махает у носа рукой.</p><p>— Ты бы сначала душ принял и зубы почистил, а потом бы говорил.</p><p>Бета жалостливо вздыхает и прикрывает глаза от слишком яркого света.</p><p>— А меня? Я чист и свеж, – бормочет Гамма, выдавливая из себя со-мной-всё-в-порядке усмешку.</p><p>— А ты тем более обойдёшься, – холодно отрезает Альфа. И оба пострадавших горестно вздыхают.</p><p>Целый день Альфа сидел возле этих двоих и поил антипохмелином и просто водой. На пиво и другую оставшуюся алкашку они вообще смотреть не хотели, хотя сами же накануне говорили: «Да ну, давайте оставим на утро. А там и трезветь постепенно будем». Теперь же они бежали от всего этого как от огня, а точнее агрессивно лежали, борясь с головной болью. Эпсилон засел в спячку, а отошедшие хотя бы немного от выпитого девушки на пару с Альфой принялись за уборку комнат, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть привести всё в порядок.</p><p>На диванчике тем временем велась немая борьба. Оба лежавшие так и не распутались из друг друга, а поэтому тыкали пальцами под ребра, доставляя как себе, так и другому боль, но всё равно не желая сдаваться, а потом оба вспылили и свалились на пол, оглушая квартиру дружным завыванием. Пришлось этих горе-кутил реанимировать по разным комнатам ради безопасности каждого.</p><p>Альфа прислоняется к стене и выдыхает. Каждая пьянка — это чертово безумие, которое потом ещё разгребать и разгребать. Кто-то не помнит ничего, потому что уснул, как сёстры. Кто-то забывает все напрочь, как Бета, и продолжает жить в неведении о том, какую заваруху успел сварганить за ночь. Кто-то, как Гамма, вспоминает обрывками и мысленно ёжится от накативших воспоминаний, как и от головной боли. Или как Эпсилон, с чистой душой помогает всем, а потом впадает в анабиоз. Или же как Дельта творит полное безумие позже удивляясь собственным творениям. А кто-то...</p><p>Альфа достаёт из кармана телефон и заглядывает в сообщения. О да, как и ожидалось, Гамма заснял всё кристально чётко, и теперь Альфа может часами ухахатываться в тайне от всех над тем беспорядком, который творился в их комнате, предусмотрительно удалив все пруфы с других телефонов.</p><p>Ухмылка касается его губ, а светлые изумрудные глаза хитро сверкают. Он возымет по полной за всё. Особенно с Беты.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Буду рад вашим оценкам и отзывам, а ещё пожеланиям, если таковые имеются~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>